1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of washing machines and, more particularly, to the incorporation of a flush tumble cycle in a horizontal axis washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Both vertical axis and horizontal axis washing machines are currently available in the marketplace for laundering articles of clothing. Due to significant improvements made in the art of horizontal axis washing machines in recent years, the demand for these types of machines are on the rise. Horizontal axis washing machines currently under production have the capability of utilizing less power and a reduced amount of water/detergent for a given washing operation over conventional vertical axis-type washing machines. Therefore, the operating costs associated with horizontal axis washing machines are typically lower than more conventional vertical axis washing machines. In addition, particularly due to the tumbling action imparted on articles of clothing being laundered, a horizontal axis washing machine generally has a greater ability to remove any tough stains on the clothing.
Obviously, there are a number of different structural features between these two types of known washing machines. However, both types of machines generally include a cabinet shell within which is suspended an outer tub. An inner tub or spinner is rotatably mounted within the outer tub, with annular side walls of the inner and outer tubs being arranged in a spaced, concentric fashion. Therefore, a gap is provided between the side walls of the inner and outer tubs, including at the open ends thereof. A pivotable door is secured to the cabinet shell for providing access to the inner tub in order to selectively load or unload laundry items. In addition, both types of machines function to wash clothes by saturating the clothes in a washing fluid and imparting various mechanical actions upon the clothes. At least during certain times in the washing operation, the washing fluid will be caused to flow between the inner and outer tubs. In each type of machine, at least one pump, having an input side which draws from the outer tub, is provided for draining the washing machine.
Of course, there are also some potential problems which must be overcome in the design of a horizontal axis washing machine that are simply not a consideration in the making of a vertical axis washing machine. For instance, given that the access opening to the inner tub in a horizontal axis washing machine can extend below the level of the washing fluid during operation of the machine, some of the fluid will be caused to naturally flow from the inner tub to the outer tub through the gap provided between the tubs at the front open ends thereof. Without being contained within the inner tub or spinner, other objects can also be caused to flow through this gap. Therefore, even certain rather small items, such as coins, buttons, hair pins and the like, inadvertently placed in the inner tub with the clothes to be laundered can get between the spinner and the outer tub. Typically, if the washing machine pump is capable of handling the foreign objects, there is no problem. However, if the objects are rather large in size or number, the pump may not be able to handle the objects. In this situation, the pump will clog and lead to problems for the consumer.
In solving this problem, it has been proposed to interpose a seal in the gap defined between the open frontal portions of the inner and outer tubs of a horizontal axis washing machine. For instance, in accordance with the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,195, a sealing device includes a first seal portion fixedly secured to a lower, inner wall portion of a front cover attached to the outer tub and a flexible, second seal portion extends toward and preferably, slidably contacts a balance ring provided about the open frontal portion of the inner tub. Due to the presence of the seal, the gap between the open frontal portions of the inner and outer tubs is bridged such that even rather small items cannot pass from the inner tub to the outer tub. However, the items can still become generally lodged in this area which is also undesirable.
Another area in which items can become lodged during operation of a horizontal axis washing machine is in a sealing boot generally provided between the outer tub and a front panel of the washing machine cabinet. More specifically, it is common in the art to provide a flexible sealing boot at this location to prevent the water/detergent from leaking from the overall cabinet. Such a known boot arrangement is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,229. Due to the flexibility and construction of such sealing boot arrangements, it is fairly common for a lower trough area to form in the boot between the open frontal portions of the tubs and the front cabinet panel. This trough area represents another zone outside the spinner that items can become lodged during operation of the washing machine. For instance, it is not too uncommon to find a sock, handkerchief or other small article in the trough of the boot at the completion of a washing cycle. That is, at some time during the washing cycle, the article is thrown from the spinner and comes to rest in the trough. Although the item can be easily removed at the end of the washing operation, it will likely be quite wet compared to the remainder of the clothing in the spinner which have gone through a final spin cycle.
Based on the above, there exists a need in the art for an arrangement which will effectively clear articles that become lodged either in the gap formed between the inner and outer tubs, the sealing boot or other areas outside the inner tub or spinner of a horizontal axis washing machine in order to assure that essentially all the items placed in the spinner for a particular washing operation are present in the spinner for a final spin cycle of a washing operation.